


Dropped Into Dragon Age

by Ladyayla121



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121
Summary: Feyre Black is a major music star in this world. She loves video games, her favorite being the Dragon Age series. She performs her last show for her mini tour with the intention of enjoying a mini vacation before going on her world tour. She plans on playing the newest game Inquisition but ends up living it instead with no idea how or why she was there.





	1. Famous

Chapter 1: Famous

“Here to perform her single “Girlfriend,”  still number one on the music charts after being released three months back, along with a new song and a few of her older hits-here is  **Feyre Black!** ” The host exclaimed to the massive audience gathered at the concert area of the Arizona’s State Fairgrounds, my last stop in my mini-tour to promote the release of my new album.

 

I am standing in the middle of the stage, my long blonde hair completely straight with the ends dip dyed in hot pink. I am wearing black jeans with the middle slashed horizontally in several areas going from just under my knees and up to my thighs, black boots, a black corset with little spikes, and a leather jacket. I dressed this with a pair of large, golden hooped earrings and a band of bracelets ranging from black to dark purple in color. They jangled when I moved like a personal maraca.

 

The background behind me is pink and black with my new logo as I begin the song. I am by myself except for my band playing on the multitude of instruments behind me, my dancers having not joined yet. I am standing there confident, strong, and acting like the confident, badass bitch that I’ve become since my breakup and signing with my new record label. My recently made video for this first song is waiting to play on the large screen that is my background. 

 

Two of the male dancers interact with me as I go into the second set of the chorus intro. I push them away and do a small dance that goes with this song. My sound is a lot different than what the world is used to. I still had the pop edge to my music but now I was able to write anything I wished. I had been writing songs for years, a lot of them more rock-pop and some of them on the darker side of rock. 

 

I am singing and dancing, while the band is jamming, and all of us performing my song are loving the energy the audience is pumping back to us as I sing my newest feat of lyrical success. We finish strong, a huge smile on our faces and then launch into a couple of my older well-loved songs, though giving them a more rock edge in order to fit in with my new direction. We continued those with the crowd roaring, making me smile. There wasn’t anything that could top this feeling of exhilaration from performing, I always got such a warm bubbly feeling inside afterwards. This was the reason I hadn’t retired despite the media’s obvious need to tear me down thanks to my ex. The bastard. 

 

“Are you guys having fun so far?” I asked the audience through my microphone once they finally settled down. They cheered back but quickly quieted down waiting for me to finish the chat with them. “So you’ve heard the first single on my new album for three months now, but how would you like to hear a few new ones of the album tonight?”

 

The small stadium thundered with the impact of the cheers. 

 

“Alright then, this one is called “Since You Been Gone” and it’s about a certain someone who has been spouting untruthful things to the media regarding our former relationship. I wrote this about a year after the break up when he tried to get me to go back with him. At first I had thought about it but then I found out he was only using me to gain more fame. He’d been using me from the get go and it made me think of all that he had done to hurt me. And so this song was born.” I explained as the beat started. “So this is to all the people out there who have been treated this way and can relate.” 

 

Behind me, my dancers left the stage leaving me alone for the moment as the environment for a new song seemed charged with excitement. I begin with intoning the title to the lonely sounds of drums. I strike a pose. This cues in the guitar and I count in my head as I walk towards the audience and grab a few of their hands. As I sang the first verse I switched to a different stage walking into the audience, smacking their hands as I went, feeling not at all alone even as people part like the red sea so that I can move. I reached the other stage just as it was time to sing the chorus. Before I launched into it I screamed to the audience, “Jump!”

 

I head jammed as the audience jumped, my band members and even some of my dancers joined me in my head banging. My bracelets jangled along. This song showed the powerful voice my former record label didn’t want me to use, them preferring me to use the baby voice that trademarked me for most of my career. This song also told the world I was fierce and angry. It was a fabulous change from a deficient situation.

 

I finished the song with a climatic finish that showcased why I was still a tough act to diminish. I wrote music not only about love and sex, but also about life situations and stories I’ve experienced or observed. I could only hope that my music would help inspire many young girls out there to become strong and independent, to bow to no man.

 

I broke into a more pop-sounding song, a message to my fans that I was still the pop princess they all love while at the same time throwing shade about my ex, giving in to a rock edge. I followed that with a song about never growing up and last another song about my break up with Adam. 

 

I’m sweating and aching by the time I finish, but the exhilaration makes my smile brilliant. “Give it up for  **Feyre Black** !” The host chimes in again. “Wasn’t she fantastic!”

 

The crowd roars and we bow, me in the front. 

 

The band begins packing up while the large screen in the background plays out various snapshots of previous shows. It keeps people entertained while the crowd disperses and I slip away with a sigh. That had been fantastic but it was good to breathe. I am currently walking over to the interview area in a small area covered by multiple tarps for shade in the still ninety degree heat that beat down in the mid-October air. God it was hot!

 

The host interviews me for a while, asking about the changes in my music, commenting on the fact a lot of them were more edgier than the previous stuff I’d released. I had been changing it a lot over the past three years having it to sound more like who I was now rather than what my former label wanted me to be. Many of them were in answer to Adam’s attempts as painting me as the cheater or vile one in the relationship; even after three years there was still so much gossipy attention paid to that broken relationship. But I also had several questions and remarks about how I had given in to the raunchier side of my music in both sound and dance.

 

“With all the rumors and such being said about my previous relationship with Adam I wanted more powerful songs to combat his fictional tales about our dead relationship. I also used this time to get to know a little more about myself and I have explored my more rebellious and mischievous side, the side I usually like to keep a bit more private and also enjoying my early twenties. It has been amazingly fun to record and perform them for everyone in this crowd.” One of the reporters at the table smiled at me as I gave her a grin, rolling my eyes at the continuous mention of my ex.

 

“As you know I was also in a legal battle with my former record label. They wanted me to stay as their innocent sex symbol but that’s not me anymore. I want to be seen in a different light now as a growing artist. I will always be grateful to them for that time but I want to express my voice in more than just that young and innocent voice the world is used to. A lot of people comment that I cannot actually sing. I wanted to prove them wrong as well as break out into different genres. It has been an interesting experience and one my fans are clearly enjoying as much as I am.” I smile confidently at the camera that is broadcasting this to the audience I just performed for as well as the rest of the world.

 

The host asks me a few more questions about my music and then comes to the one I have been dreading. “Speaking on that breakup… what exactly happened between you two if what you’re saying about his little comments are lies? Here’s your chance to set the record straight.”

 

I breathe deeply but keep a polite smile, though immensely fake, on my face.

 

I sigh. This is the one aspect of my career that I have come to hate. I have been a strong role model and the world’s sweetheart since I was thirteen and had busted onto the scene with my best friend Aly. But then I really became something a year and a half after she was killed in a car accident. My solo songs “Baby One More Time” and “Oops! I Did it Again.” The first song was what got me launched to number one in the billboards for a whole year still in the running. It was a song I didn’t write but I chose and it had changed my life forever. The second album single hit number one the moment of its release knocking “Baby One More Time” out of number one, a first in the industry’s history. 

 

After that I was launched into superstardom. That is when I met Adam. He was and is still the lead singer of a major band that I won’t name. We met when I was sixteen and he had just turned eighteen, introduced to each other at an award show where we were told to pose with one another for a red carpet photo. I had already just hit number one with my first hit “Baby One More Time” and he had just released his first single. Both of our names were fresh on peoples lips.

 

I was instantly drawn to him and he me, or so I’d thought. We dated for four years before we broke up. I’d been keeping everything to myself not spouting anything to the media but Adam had said all sorts of crap-some of it true but most of it not. He’d been butthurt that I refused to take him back. He wanted what my name could do for him but he still wanted to screw others, not something I would ever allow. So to retaliate he’d tried to tarnish my reputation to further his own career but it only made me more interesting and allowed me to be even more creative with my music and the direction I was going in especially after I won the legal battle to switch to another that allowed me my creative freedom. I’ve only gotten more popular much to my amusement.

 

I stared at the host and said. “I’ll only say this. Both of us are equally responsible for how things turned out but I never touched another person while in that relationship to him, while he cannot say the same thing. Life got in the way our time together and our careers had us apart more than together. I loved him with every fiber of my being but when he stopped answering my calls and images of him with another woman on his arm at events I couldn’t attend were on all the magazines and talk shows, it caused strife between us. With that hurt and uncertainty I began to have feelings for someone else though I never acted on them because I believe that you should end things before pursuing another.”

 

I smiled at the audience again, a sad but polite smile as I got up and thanked the host. “Well you heard it here folks! Thank you Feyre for your time and honesty.”

 

I left the set then, my manager following me and staring at me with sad but proud eyes. She knew every detail of what went down between Adam and I. Knew all of his hateful lies but hadn’t been surprised when I wouldn’t try to fight back through the media. Instead, I used my music to fight back and it saved my reputation, giving me the classy and more mature with a hint of naughty title rather than what he had hoped. At first I was called everything he wanted the world to call me but then I hadn’t fought back through pettiness and revenge. My revenge had been my new music which battled his claims and began surpassing his music over and over again on the charts since our breakup earning me three Grammys for best pop, pop-rock, and alternative. It had been at least two years since my last musical album but had released singles on their own from time to time before I came back into the scene in May. I was just now at the end of the mini tour where I just released the second single that I’d just performed with the album to follow in a week and a half.

 

My bodyguards were waiting by the exit, automatically getting into formation as we left the building. They guided me to the heavily tinted SUV where I felt safe from the assholes that were the paparazzi.

 

Once inside, I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Thankfully this was my last performance for two months. I was going to get some rest and relaxation before going on my world tour for this new album. The album would be released in two weeks.

 

We changed cars two times before boarding my private plane and arriving at my hidden mansion in Forks, Washington three hours later. Nobody knew where my home was, at least not this one. This one I purposely made sure nobody but my team knew of it. This was my sanctuary, the place where I could hide out and the town would keep it to themselves. 

 

“I will send you a finalized version of your tour schedule in a few weeks.” My manager says into the phone I am holding to my ear as my driver pulls into my driveway.

 

“Thank you, Carol. For everything.” I say.

 

“You are most welcome. Enjoy your vacation.” She hangs up as I exit the vehicle. 

 

Excitement fills me as I enter my home, heading straight for my huge bathroom. I fill the tub with my jasmine and honey scented bubble bath, a custom made brand of products. 

 

I settle in the warm tub of bubbles after removing my clothing and relax with a happy sigh. I close my eyes and lose track of time, enjoying the whirling jets that work on kneading the knots in my back and tired limbs. 

 

I don’t know how much time passes and don’t really care because I am not obligated to leave my home and go anywhere. I open my eyes and dunk my head finally getting my hair wet. I come up and begin my routine of washing my hair, body, and then rinsing it off. 

 

Done, I pull the plug and stand up and get out of the tub, squeezing the water out of my hair with my water-wrinkled hands. I grab the super soft towel off the rack and begin drying off before heading into my adjoining master bedroom and into the walk-in closet of my dreams.

 

I’m in my comfortable pjs now and decide to let my waist length hair to finish drying naturally. 

 

I make my way into my game room, turning on the lights which illuminates the room in purple. I have a massive wall of games ranging from Playstation games to PC. The rest of the walls are decorated with all sorts of art most of it Dragon Age. In a corner there is a big screen tv with all my game consoles in their designated spots. I head towards it and start up my computer, using it for the mods I could have for the newest DA game. I have never liked the hair they give the females in it, Bioware’s only downfall. 

 

I go into my Origin account and select Inquisition. It takes it a minute to load and when it finally does I inhale with excitement as I move the mouse over the start game option and click it.

 

The screen explodes and so does my room for a moment making me gasp out in surprise before everything goes black.

  
  
  
  



	2. In Dragon Age She Wakes

Chapter 2: In Dragon Age She Wakes

I awake on a hard rock floor moaning in pain. My head is a mess of pain signals and confusion. I stand slowly, assessing myself for anything broken. Nothing problematic bones as far as I can tell and for the moment I’m satisfied. Finished with my assessment, I begin looking around and a rock of unease plummets into my stomach. I am in a cave of some sort, I think. How I got here, I have no clue. The last thing I remember is performing at the fairgrounds in Arizona. 

Goosebumps begin prickling along my flesh as I notice a green foggy substance floating around me. I continue looking around until my eyesight is caught by a bright, white light coalesced into a vague form. It’s some sort of being, I think and for a moment I wonder if I have been abducted by aliens. The body made of light is a humanoid shape but something about the size and shape of the head is just  _ off _ .

For some reason, I begin to walk towards it. Its as if I am in a trance. I am drawn to it, moth to a flame, to the warmth I feel from it. I walk for a few moments, reaching a set of stone steps some of them broken or worn from time. I barely see the detritus for all of my attention is on the figurel it’s a wonder I dont trip and bust a knee. How this is possible I don’t know but I begin to climb upwards, putting it into the back of my mind. The flat area I had woken in doesn’t matter. Ruined stairs don’t matter. Sudden obstacles of the cave doesn’t matter. It’s not important right now. Finding a way out of here is, wherever here is. 

The spell is broken by something different, not alien, but neither comforting. Creepy sounds come from behind me, like clicking or chirping noises and the pittering of feet on the rocks. The weird dream begins to fade into a nightmare. 

 

I look back at where I came from and panic. The biggest and strangest looking spiders I have ever seen are coming after me. I gasp in fear and bolt up those stairs. It’s hard because some of them are so broken I have to physically rock climb up this mountain. I look behind me again and gulp for they are gaining on me. I keep moving, determined not to die here in the bellies of those spiders.

I look up at the sudden movement of that light, wary of it. But it reaches out and I don’t stop to think. I climb as fast as I can observing that the figure has a hand that has five digits just like me.

I reach for it, trying to keep my balance. This portion of mountain has no more stairs, all of them crushed and so I am holding on as I stretch my hand out, reaching and reaching until finally a warm and strong hand connects with mine and pulls me up. As soon as I’m over the ledge the figure blasts out, the brightness blinding me so badly that I black out again.

A sound wakes me and my eyes fly open as I gasp in pain due to a strange glowing green thing that is flaring on my left hand. Isn’t pain supposed to be a little more hypothetical in dreams? What the hell? Where did that green come from?

It settles down and I look around, fear rushing into me as I take in my surroundings. Armored people have me in a circle with swords pointed directly at me. Where am I? I wonder. 

I move my right arm but my left arm moves with it. I look down and realize my hands are locked inside some sort of steel or maybe iron handcuffs. Great. I grumble to myself. The mark flares again knocking the air out of me with the sharp pain that vibrates up my arm. 

A crash sounds directly in front of me and I whip my head up startled. It’s a door I realize and two women are coming inside what appears to be a medieval jail of sorts. 

This must be a dream I decide as the men sheath their weapons once the two are standing in front of me. Man, I really need to lay off the medieval video games and books.

One woman with short black hair, cold black eyes, and a sharp jaw walks around me. I start to shake, not liking this dream at all. It is so vivid, especially the pain in my head and the lingering pain of the green mark.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you now.” She says, her voice deep with a bit of a gravelly sound to it. I startle, not even hearing her lean down before speaking directly near my ear. “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

Both women are in front of me now glaring down at me. Man, this is some dream. 

I remain silent, unable to answer their questions because I don’t know what they’re talking about. The woman gives me a second to answer before her anger explodes and she wrenches my left hand up, making me cry out. “Explain this!”

“I-I can’t!” I exclaim. 

“What do you mean you can’t!” The woman’s deep voice growls.

“I don’t know what that is or how it got there!” Or how I got here, I’m about to say but she cuts me off.

“You’re lying!” She grabs me by my vest forcefully, something I wouldn’t be caught dead in but am somehow wearing, her anger getting the better of her. She wants to kill me and I still don’t know why.

“We need her Cassandra.” Her strangely familiar hooded redheaded companion says as she pulls her off of me.

My chest rises and falls in rapid pants as panic has seized me. Her grabbing me felt very real. “I don’t understand.” I say aloud, more to myself then to them.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” The redhead asks, her voice smooth with a hint of a bell sound to it. It was soothing and very familiar but I can’t place it.

I close my eyes trying to remember the last thing I was doing. A vague memory comes to mind. “I remember running, things were chasing me and then… a woman?” Or was that the alien?

“A woman?”

“She reached out to me but then…” Pain blasts inside my head causing me to be unable to remember anything else. How’d I get to that place? How’d I get here? And where was here for that matter?

“Go to the forward camp Leliana.” The woman named Cassandra told the redhead. “I will take her to the rift.”

Leliana left, leaving me with Cassandra. The woman in question knelt down and unlocked the heavy steel block thing that held my hands unable to move much.

“What did happen?” I ask, hoping it would help me in some way to remember how I got here.

Cassandra pulled me to my feet before unlocking the chains that also held my hands captive. Once removed the only thing left was a rope that she took a hold of. “It will be easier to show you.” She finally replied.

I followed her without much choice, leading up a set of stairs and into a hall with a long red carpet and walls that were made of stone like most of the building. Once we were near a set of wooden doors, the sentries they must have placed there opened them. 

For a moment I squinted, the light bright due to having been in a dark room with no windows and only torches to provide light. As the pain lessened I took in my surroundings noting that it was extremely snowy and the air was fresh other than the smoked meat that came from a nearby building. 

But then a blast ricocheted throughout the land, drawing my eyes upward towards the source. It was massive and the same color green as the mark that was still on my hand. The green thing looked like some sort of hole in the sky with a tendril going down behind a mountain. 

“What the hell is that?” I sputter before I even think about it.

“We call it the Breach.” Cassandra answers from a few feet away. Her back is to me and she is staring at it. “It’s a massive Rift into the world of Demons.” 

“Demons? As in scary, I’m going to extinguish your soul as I take over your body kind of Demons?” The woman frowned with slight confusion but nodded after a moment though she still had the look on her face.

 

I inhale a shaky breath. This was becoming more and more real by the second and I still didn’t know how it even happened. Still wondering if this was a dream.

“It is growing with every passing hour,” Cassandra turns to me. “It isn’t the only such rift but it is the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?” I ask. I had never heard of any type of explosives doing this. Maybe an implosion, theoretically, might bust a hole in the fabric of reality. But this wasn’t  _ that _ . Then again I clearly was no longer in my world but some strange made up world of my imagination that I was no doubt dreaming after so many hours reading and gaming when I wasn’t touring, doing interviews, and recording new music.

Cassandra continued explaining the doom that this world faces if they can’t close it and as she does a blast ripples through the sky the green string striking lightning at the clouds surrounding it. 

The mark on my hand flares up and I cry out, the pain worse than before and so bad it takes me to my knees. “Fuck!” I cry out unable to keep that inside.

I lean forward wanting to curl into a ball and just stay there. Cassandra kneels down in front of me again. “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads and it is killing you.” She explains.

And with that statement and the horrendous pain vibrating through me I realize this is so not a dream. Somehow, I have been transported into a strange world in the middle of an apocalypse of sorts. Great. Just my luck.

“It,” she gestured to the glowing thing on my hand, “may be the key to stopping it.”

“Key to doing what?” I ask through gritted teeth. The pain is finally starting to ease.

“Closing the Breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly.” She says. “It is our only chance. And yours.”

“And yet you think I did this to myself?” I ask with a raised eyebrow. 

“Not intentionally but obviously something went wrong.”

I roll my eyes because she clearly doesn’t believe me. 

“If you are telling the truth this is the best way to prove your innocence.”

I sigh, it seems I will need to join them anyway. I have a feeling that whatever snatched me here is also behind this world’s apocalypse. Besides, I would hate not helping. It seemed that a hell of a lot of people died due to this event that brought me here and I felt for them. It reminded me a lot about the wars back home and the senseless violence of random people prone to dramatic tendencies that resulted in a mass murder spree at someone’s concert. 

“I’ll do what I can.”

“Then you’ll…” She looked surprised and I can’t say I blame her. Here I am, a suspicious person who doesn’t remember anything of what happened found at the scene of an explosion where many people died, leaving a big green hole in the sky that somehow has to do with the equally strange green mark on my hand .

She helps me back up and we walk through the small village and everyone is staring at me. All of them with an angry and vengeful look in their eyes. 

Cassandra tells me what they’re all thinking and I believe her because she still has that tone in her voice that she did when she first started questioning me. She is telling me about the loss of someone I gathered was their Priestess or something like it. 

Not really listening, I put up my walls that I have learned from the years of scrutiny by the Paparazzi following me after all the lies Adam told the world.

 

Finally, we are at a set of doors meant to barricade and protect from the outside threats. The sentries open it and we stop for a moment. 

Cassandra pulls a knife out from a sheath on her back hidden by her shield. I go cold with fear knowing I am about to die. I close my eyes waiting for the blow but she simply slips the knife under the rope cuffing my arms in front of me. I open my eyes as she slices through it and look at her in surprise.

“There will be a trial.” She tells me. “I can promise no more.” She starts walking. “Come. It is not far.”

I didn’t bother asking where we were going. It was pretty explainable and I wouldn’t recognize anything in this world anyway, not being of from here.

I followed her for a long while until the mark flared up again. The pain was less this time but it surprised me and caused me to trip on a branch.

Embarrassed that Cassandra keeps having to help me up, I shrug off her hold and continue on as she talks about the pulses of the Breach.

Soon we reach a bridge and start to walk across it but a pulse quivered in the sky once more, this time not activating the mark, however it sent a blast of glowing green directly onto the bridge just in front of me and destroying it, causing us to fall and tumble on to the frozen pond below.

I land with a grunt onto my knees, my back throbbing in pain from landing first on tumbled stone before hitting the pond. Before I even have a moment to catch my breath another blast is coming down directly onto the pond in another explosion of sorts. I wondered briefly how it didn’t break the ice but that question was answered a moment later.

Because directly after it hits a green wall of flame flares up and out comes a horribly disfigured creature. Cassandra unsheathes her sword and already has her shield ready moving in front of me. “Stay behind me!” she orders before charging and engaging the creature in battle.

Fine by me, I think but two more creatures appear and are coming after me and Cassandra is too engaged with the first one. Chest heaving in fear I look around me for anything and spot a bow with a set of arrows and two daggers. 

Oh God! I don’t really know how the daggers would work but I grab them anyway. I have experience with dual ninja swords thanks to the classes I had to take for one of my music videos and had continued taking them afterwards finding I had actually loved learning that. I had some experience with a bow too but since I don’t know how strong the string is I don’t grab for it. The bow is the type of weapon one needs to have crafted with one’s build it is intended for. Ninja swords are too but they are easier to use if they’re not quite perfect for a person whereas the bow could be too strong and waste seconds, which I definitely don’t have.

So I grabbed the daggers and took a defensive stance waiting for them to attack. Surprisingly I was ready for the first creature, twirling away from it as it struck, my ninja training actually coming in handy. I slashed it causing it to scream out in rage or so I assumed since the sound was rather unearthly.

It tried a few more times before going off to attack Cassandra who had just ended the first one, leaving the final one to me.

We attacked at the same time, it’s claws -talons?- I wasn’t sure, but the monstrous extremities stopped my blades in between them. This went on for several minutes before I tricked it and went in for the kill. It screeched in pain before it shrunk until it was just a black stain on the ice.

Cassandra stabbed the last creature just as I finished. I grinned in utter relief and looked at her. “It’s over.”

“Drop your weapons now!” She comes towards me her sword raised at me. 

I crouch defensively lowering them to say I’m not a threat as I tell her. “If you are leading me through a valley infested with whatever the hell that was, you’ll have to trust me.” 

“Give me one reason to trust you.” She growls at me, her lips curled up in a snarl.

“Because my life's on the line.”

Cassandra sighs and then sheaths her sword before saying begrudgingly, “you’re right. You need can keep the weapons but only because I can’t protect you and we need to get you to the Breach. I should remember that you came willingly.” She starts to walk away but then turns back, “those were demons.”

 

Huh, that’s interesting. I always thought demons were what my world portrayed them as in the movies but here they were strange blob like creatures with claws. Still scary but terrifying like in those horror movies. My thoughts turned to shivering ideas about what was going on but my mouth said nothing.

We travel for a while attacking all the demons as she calls them. They weren’t like any demons I’d heard of so I took her at her word. I don’t know how much time has passed but I am exhausted. I had years of dance experience and and the ninja classes but not the full scale muscles, stamina or experience fighting these demons called for.

I continue to follow the woman. I am flagging but I don’t complain, I can’t since I am still her prisoner. Sounds of fighting are heard from above and inside I cringe because I don’t know how much more I can take. 

We reach a wall with no steps but it isn’t hard to get down. My eyes grow wide at the small green tear much like the one on my hand though this one is bigger and obviously one of the smaller ones Cassandra was talking about earlier. I jump but curse under my breath at my sore back. I grit my teeth and push on joining the battle that Cassandra has already charged into. She is helping some soldiers and two others who are far more particular fighters. One fighting with a crossbow and the other… and the other to my surprise was fighting with a magical staff. 

Holy shit! There is magic in this world! I am reeling about this as I jump to help him. He has four of the demons on him and though he is holding his own it is clear the demons are teaming up on him to wear him down faster since he was clearly the stronger adversary.

I’m a whirlwind of daggers and stealth hitting my marks, forgetting about my exhaustion. He halts a moment surprised by my aid before he backs up my attacks with some of his own. A green light slides over me and for a moment I think the Breach is released fully upon the world. That is until I see that he has one around him and the feeling of it is soothing, as if knowing that I am uneasy all of a sudden.

Then a bolt from that crossbow the other one is holding hits my target, destroying the last of the demons. Before I can even react the magic man shouts, “quickly, before more come through!” as he yanks my hand to him and then up into that rift.

Pain sears through my arm for a second and I cry out in anger as well as surprise. I feel a strange pull, a sucking feeling coming from the mark. The pull gets stronger like a tether and as it gets stronger the rift gets smaller until with a blast the remnants get sucked up into the mark on my arm.

The man who wrenched my arm up throws it away as soon as the small tear is gone, or rather sealed. 

“What did you do?” I ask with a glare at him and then in surprise. He isn’t human. He’s an elf. 

“I did nothing.” He says. “The credit is yours.”

“At least this is good for something then.” I comment, more to myself then to everyone else.

The elf-man continues to talk about the mark and I listen intently, thinking this is the most detailed my dreams have ever been.

“It seems you hold the key to our salvation,” the elf said folding his hand together in front of him.

“Good to know.” A voice said from behind me, reminding me of the man with the crossbow. He came forward to stand on my other side giving me a good enough look at him to realize he was a dwarf. Holy shit! Elves and Dwarves! Magic! This world was very interesting and intimidating. “And here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras; rogue storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag-a-long.” 

His name rang through me and like with the red headed woman this man also seemed familiar. I’m trying very hard to place him but that strange headache comes back with a force and I grimace from the pain.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Varric.” I smile politely at him.

The elf chuckled momentarily distracting me due to the beautiful smile on his face. He was a beautiful man even though he had no hair, the only disappointment with him since in my mind I was seeing hair like that of Legolas from The Lord of The Rings series. Oh, Orlando Bloom. I sigh dreamily in my head. “You may reconsider that stance in time.”

“Ah, I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.” Varric commented causing Cassandra to argue with him. 

I giggled into my own hand, unable to help myself. These two were amusing and Varric even more so with his teasing.

“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions.” The elf said, a smile on his face. He was obviously amused by them two but was choosing to distract us both by engaging me in conversation. “I am pleased to see you still live.”

“He means he kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” Varric supplied, giving up on his teasing for the time being having won the argument.

Suspicion flared inside me and I looked at him warily. Did he bring me here? “You seem to know a great deal about it all.”

Solas noticed my narrowed eyes but was unaffected by it as he launched into an explanation as to how he knew about the mark on my hand. He had apparently studied it while I slept and said he knew much about the Fade, whatever that was, and had surmised that it could help with closing the rifts. His grabbing of my hand had been a test.

“Cassandra, your prisoner is no mage.” He told her. “Though, I find it difficult for any mage to have such power.”

The black haired woman nodded and then began moving again telling them they needed to continue on to the forward camp where her redheaded companion was waiting. So once again I followed bringing up the rear since one I was pretty much out of energy and two I had no idea where we were going. The dwarf said something strange causing me to wonder what a Bianca was.

We hurried on running into more demons and I had never been so glad to find a sturdy and good-sized bow for myself along the way because I was now able to stay back with Solas as Varric and Cassandra charged. 

“You are a Dalish elf but clearly away from your clan.” Solas spoke quietly as he fired spells at the demons down below. “Did they send you here?”

“What?” I squeaked. “I’m not Dalish or even an elf. I’m human.”

Solas frowned at me as if I was crazy and a flash of alarm went through me. My focus on the demons shatters and I drop the bow. I begin feeling my body taking in the changes I had not noticed because of the heaviness in my clothes and once I get to my ears and feel the sharp tips my eyes grow wide and I rush to the pond and look at my reflection. 

I grip my hair in my hands and began hyperventilating at the sight of my elven ears. Holy Fuck! I’m an elf!  This was becoming more and more real that I am beginning to wonder if this isn’t a dream after all and if it was then that I’m a human in an elf body! I rock back and forth through my panic once again trying to remember anything to explain how I got here.

“What happened to her?” Varric asks as they come to stand beside Solas. 

“I don’t know. I commented on the fact that she is Dalish wanting to know if they sent her here and this happened.” Solas replies with a confused shake of his head.

“Can’t you elves get along?” Varric sighs.

All three try to calm me down but none of it is working. But then my mark belches open again and I hiss in pain. The pain brings me out of my panic attack, my focus now on trying to breathe through the pain.

“We must hurry before the mark consumes her.” Solas says above me. He’s right in front of me kneeling, his face close to mine. For a moment my breath catches in my throat as his eyes meet mine and despite the chaos around me I find I’m looking at the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen, a set of deep ocean blues. 

 

He places his hands on my cheeks fingers on my temples. For some reason I think he’s going to kiss me and part of me finds I wouldn’t mind.

But he doesn’t and a soothing energy rushes into me, his magic I guess, calming me down in a way I’ve never been able to find before.

I close my eyes for a moment savoring the feeling and then suddenly it’s gone. I open my eyes back up and am then pulled to my feet.

I flush in embarrassment at the angry look on Cassandra’s face as Varric hands me my bow. “I’m so sorry. I am afraid I’m a little bit overwhelmed.”

The two men nod in understanding a look of pity in both of their eyes as my predicament. Cassandra merely sighs, “come one. The faster we get to the forward camp the sooner we can get to the Breach and hopefully finish this.”  

After closing a second rift, we finally reach the forward camp where many soldiers are waiting. We’re on another bridge and I stare at the Breach warily hoping we don’t have a repeat of the other bridge since this one is much higher. I’m already aching from that fall and don’t want to experience another one.

I hear this Leliana before I see her. She is arguing with a man and he is livid at not being obeyed. Once they come in sight I can see why. The man she is arguing with is a pompous priest who thinks he should have the authority at present. 

“Ah.” He says as we all approach. “Here they are.”

“You made it.” Leliana says with a bit of relief in her tone.

Leliana goes to introduce me, as what I wouldn’t find out since they haven’t even asked me my name, but the man interrupts with an arrogant tone and a disgusted smirk.

“I know who she is and as Grand Chancellor, I hereby order you to take this prisoner to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

“Order me!” Cassandra snorts with outrage. “You are a glorified clerk.”

The Chancellor attempts to fire a come back but nobody heeds him. He tries to say they serve the Chantry but both women snort this time.

“We serve the most holy, as you well know.”

“Divine Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter.”

“Shouldn’t you be concerned with the more pressing issue?” I speak, my tone coming out severely annoyed as I point up at the Breach. These types of people always annoy me and apparently they’re just as bad here in my ead as they are in reality. Ugh! 

Some more bickering proceeds before the two women begin to ignore the pious man. At some point they turn to me since they can’t come to an agreement on whether to take the mountain pass of to charge into the temple or what’s left of it rather.

To be honest I want to charge but there are people up on that mountain that might need aid. So I shrug because I don't really know about either path. “I say we use the mountain pass.” 

Solas looks at me in surprise or at least I think he did. He masks it quickly causing me to think it is just a figment of my already fractured imagination.

We leave then, walking past the Chancellor who is shouting at Cassandra. We all ignore him and begin our trek up the mountain.

About what seems like forever we finally reach the place where they had apparently found me. I had, I guess, walked out of this Fade and collapsed. I make a small note to myself to ask what this Fade is if I am not killed after closing the Breach.

As we walk slowly into the temple and I see the horribly disfigured and gooey remains of the people who were here my stomach lurches and I quickly walk to a reasonably clean spot and hurl up the contents within. A hand pulls my braided hair out of the way as I puke. Maybe this is a dream but even my nightmares do not usually go into this level of detail, into painting the world behind my eyes of actual dead.

Oh God! All those people! A lot of them had agony on their faces from the pain of their deaths. I breathe in and out several times trying to regain my composure but I’ve never dealt with anything like this before and so I puke several more moments before I am finally able to regain that control.

A hand moves in front of my face, a white cloth in it. I reach for it, mumbling out some form of thanks and wipe my mouth before looking up to see Solas is the one holding back my hair, concern in his eyes.

“I’m okay,” I say. “Just not used to this.”

He opens his mouth to say something or maybe ask me something but Leliana arrives then and every one is moving about what’s left of the temple and helping me to get to the first rift that caused all this mess. A pretty high ledge nearly stops us but I am determined for this to be over and so I drop down and somehow land gracefully on my knees.

The others drop down beside me then taking up positions around me and the ruined room with no roof. 

As soon I do, a strange holographic kind of memory appears showing us a little of what happened. A voice deep, strong, and fairly creepy orders my death after I come in and interrupt whatever this unknown person is doing to the Divine.

I look to Solas then who nods at me to go ahead and use the mark on my hand. Taking a deep breath, I settle my nervous as best I can and thrust my left hand up into the air and use the mark to open this rift so that I may try and close it for good and hopefully the tear in the sky.

As soon as I do, a purple light strikes the ground several feet away followed by purple lightning charging the air in that particular spot. It become bigger and bigger until in its place stands a huge horned creature the same color as the lightning.

 

I feel my eyes grow big, like they’re bugging out of my head. How the hell are we to kill that thing? I pull my bow from my back, backing away as I notch an arrow readying to fire at the beast. I find a spot a little hidden and begin firing but none of our arrows, steel, or magic is working much on the being.

 

I look up at the rift it just came from and then at the mark on my head. Would me closing the rift work? I wondered. Shrugging, I thrust my hand up and begin to do what I did for the others. As soon as it breaks off the monster groans and kneels down in pain. 

 

“Now fire at it!” I shout, firing arrow after arrow at it.

 

Leliana backs me up and everyone else joins in until the being is back to normal. “Do whatever you just did again.” She said. “Stay hidden if necessary.”

 

I nod, already thinking the same thing. The beast is coming towards me, knowing something from over here caused it to weaken. I stealthily walk around the stoned column making sure I’m hidden and out of range of its attacks. 

 

I thrust my hand up again, sucking that energy out of it. The dream-time logic of knowing how to twist reality without actually knowing how to do it helps. This time I’m feeling a slight pain as I draw the power out but it’s manageable.

 

As it breaks off again it allows smaller creatures like the ones I’ve already fought to fall through, coming after me. Varric and Solas are there guarding me, making sure I can get to the rift to detain the bigger beast. 

 

We continue this several more times the pain getting worse each time and it’s vibrating through my whole body now. I grit my teeth not allowing for it deter me from closing that rift. 

 

Finally, I feel the end of it. I can tell by the immense pain and I know I’m gonna die from it. With a roar of determination I use the last of my will and strength to seal the rift and it causes a blast throughout the ruin before my world goes black and I see no more.

 


End file.
